deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunting Down the Final Clues
M14: Hunting Down the Final Clues is the 14th main mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, and the last one to take place in Prague. Adam Jensen returns from the GARM Facility to find Prague under Martial Law, which is going to make getting around the city tricky. Summary Objectives & XP Rewards * these two objectives are mutually exclusive (see objectives below for more details) Tablet Collector * World's Most Wanted (Part 2) Primary Objectives Meet Vega in the L.I.M.B Clinic Once Jensen gets back to Prague, he contacts Alex and sets a meeting over in the L.I.M.B Clinic. As soon as you exit Chikane's Place, a cutscene will play out where police gun down a non-augmented citizen and, while they are distracted, Jensen runs across the street and enters the clinic to talk to Alex. The cutscene will end and you will regain control of Jensen. Meet Miller in his Office Now make your way down to TF29 Headquarters. It should not be too difficult in stealth mode, but you can also take out the guards if you wish. Once you enter the office, you will bump into Delara Auzenne, who you can talk with further or leave her to her thoughts. Make your way to Miller to have a more or less heated discussion with him. Once Jensen reveals that he learned the Dvali have some connection to Marchenko, Miller will task you to find out what they are planning. Find a Way into Dvali Territory Make your way to the Red Light District. If you did SM06: 01011000, Eliza will contact you and will cause a distraction by destroying the turret guarding the area, and the police car to its right. There are 2 main ways into Dvali Territory: through the small alley that will take you into the open street between the Dvali Apartments and Theater (you will need the Dvali keycard for this or blow the door open and prepare to fight), or the back way through the apartments (need the Klipspringer jump mod). There is also a sewer that connects from the latter to the former, but it is guarded by a bot and filled with gas. Whichever way you take, once you come in close proximity of the theater, Miller will contact you to see how you are doing and will then suggest finding Radich Nikoladze's office. If you instead helped out Otar Botkoveli, Jensen will call him about his favor after talking to Miller, completing the objective that way. Meet with Otar in the Dvali Theatre If you completed both of Otar's favors by killing Louis Gallois during M7: The Rucker Extraction and successfully completing SM09: All in the Family, Otar will cause the Dvali Territory to be non-hostile and you can walk in through the opened gate door. Make your way into the theater and into the basement to find Otar waiting in his new office. A scene will play in which Otar welcomes Jensen to his theater and explains that he is now the leader of the Dvali branch in Prague before giving Jensen the information he needs. Jensen will then contact Miller to let him know what he learned and Miller will tell you to head back to Jensen's apartment while the rest draw up plans. Jensen then contacts Alex to let her know and she says she found information on the target. Jensen will ask her to meet him at his apartment to explain there. Find Radich Nikoladze's Office If you did not help Otar, or let Gallois go into hiding, the theater will be hostile. Enter the theater however you wish and make your way behind the stage and into the basement. There are several security terminals lying around to help you shut down cameras and bots for a stealthy approach if you want. If you decide to take out the thugs in the theatre, you also need to stop one of the girls from run backstage. You will eventually find yourself outside his office and, when approached, may cut to a scene depending on your past actions with the Dvali and whether you were able to reach the office without causing hostilities: * If Radich and Otar are both alive and Radich is still in control of the Dvali, a scene will play in which Otar is arguing with Radich. The cutscene ends and you need to quickly move into hiding if you were doing stealth as it leaves you right in front of the door Otar is about to walk out of, not to mention you could be in the view of any thugs you left conscious at the poker table. * If Radich is alive and Otar is dead, a scene will play in which Radich unsuccessfully tries to get Marchenko to pay a higher price for the smuggling operation. * If you alerted Radich or Otar, or if none of the above situations apply, you will have to find the evidence on Radich's computer. Whichever way you got your information, Jensen will contact Miller to let him know what he learned and Miller will tell you to head back to Jensen's apartment while the rest draw up plans. Jensen then contacts Alex to let her know and she says she found information on the target. Jensen will ask her to meet him at his apartment to explain there. Go to my Apartment The easiest way to leave is, if you have the Icarus Landing augment, to use the security terminal in the room connected to Radich's office and unlock the door across the hall. You will land in the sewers and the path will take you right into Pilgrim Station's interior so you can head straight to Čapek Fountain Station. Make your way to Jensen's apartment and when you enter, another cutscene plays out with Alex telling you what she found out. It will end and Jensen will then contact Miller who says to get to Chikane's Place to head out. If you have any side missions you want to complete, now is the time to do it. Meet Chikane at the Helipad Now head to Čapek Fountain Station to get to Chikane's Place. You will have to dodge the police again if you did not take them out beforehand. Once at the puppet shop, talk to Chikane at the helipad to leave for London (though he will give you the option to stay when talked to). Flying to London will cancel any side missions that has not yet been completed. Fly to London If you told Chikane you were not ready yet, this will show up until you are ready to fly to London. Notes * After meeting Vega, it is possible to head straight to Radich's office to uncover the Dvali's London smuggling operation, instead of meeting with Miller beforehand. ** If you completed both secondary objectives in M1: Black Market Buy (i.e., Arun Singh survived and the signal booster was disabled), the Jinn will have filled a storage unit in the Dávný District. The storage unit is located at the east end of the pedestrian bridge behind the Police Station. Miller will message you when you arrive in Radich's office to seek this storage unit, and will give you the passcode 7326. The storage includes a Lancer rifle and other loot. If you met with Miller before heading to Radich's office, Miller will not mention the storage unit, but you can still loot it if you completed both secondary objectives in Black Market Buy. ** Heading straight to Radich's office before meeting with Miller results in slightly different dialogue when you do finally meet with Miller afterwards, as compared to meeting with Miller before proceeding to Dvali territory. * If Eliza blows up the turret, it will not affect Foxiest of the Hounds. * For some reason, if you take the non-lethal route in dealing with Louis Gallois and complete Otar's second favor, Radich will still be in control of the Dvali. It is unclear if this is a bug or intentional. ru:В поисках последних зацепок Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided main missions Category:Walkthroughs